1. Field
The following description relates to a proximity sensor and a proximity sensing method using a quantity change of a reflected light, and more particularly, to a proximity sensor and a proximity sensing method that determine proximity of an object by a quantity change detection unit using a light source that varies an intensity of an output light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology has been developed for recognizing motions of a user by detecting a change in light quantity which varies according to the motions of a user.
Since this technology detects the change in light quantity without measuring a value of the light quantity, when the user is not moving, a distance between the user and a sensor cannot be measured.
A proximity sensor determines the proximity of a user by measuring a distance with respect to the user. Therefore, a proximity sensor does not recognize motions of the user.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a sensor capable of recognizing motions of a user while also determining the proximity of the user who is not moving.